


Momma

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Mother and Child, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: This piece is very personal... yet not really about me... or my own mother...I don't know what it is.





	Momma

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is very personal... yet not really about me... or my own mother... 
> 
> I don't know what it is.

You smile, cuz you’re fine, baby  
dear, why’d you cry? Maybe  
someone’s hurt ya, sweetie?  
Trust me, baby. Tell me,  
who is it that hurt you?  
Remember, I hurt too.  
Baby, mommy is hurting,  
mommy would do anything  
to protect her precious baby.  
I’m talking to you, but maybe  
you don’t want to smile today?  
Baby, what would the others say  
if they saw you frown?  
I can’t be seen with that face in town!  
Baby, smile for momma,  
smile or else you’re gonna  
make mommy sad,  
wouldn’t that be bad?  
You want to be happy, right?  
Come, I’ll sing a lullaby tonight.  
Come baby, momma is here.  
I’ll always love you, baby dear.  
You’ll be okay, you’ll be just fine.  
Baby, you are mine.  
Baby, I gave birth to you,  
do you know what I went through  
to give you life?  
How I became your father’s wife?  
I’d do anything for you, baby.  
When I see you cry, maybe  
you are hurting too?  
Baby, what am I to do?  
Come to mama, baby.  
You’re hurting now, maybe  
mama can make it all right?  
My heart will cast a light  
to chase away your fears.  
Even if it brings me tears,  
because the one my  
baby is afraid of  
is me…

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you feel good, and don't hurt. And when you do hurt, I hope you'll be supported and held until you feel better again!


End file.
